Argue is all u can do
by TwiHardLexie
Summary: When Bella's school is bombed and Edward comes back will Bella be to traumatize to go back to him? Or will she become putty in his hands.  When Edward leaves again but this time with Bella pregnant with Renesmee what will happen?  Originally by happybabe
1. Bombed?

**Disclaimer: I don't own "twilight saga"**

* * *

><p><strong>***Chapter One- Bombed?***<strong>

I walked down the hallway and laughed as i saw mike jump on top of Eric shoving his head in the snow

"Morons" I muttered under my breath

"What are they doing?" Jessica gasped in high pitched voice

"I don't know, but I got to go see you later" I said walking towards my truck and sighed when it didn't start I got out of the car and walked over to the office

"How may I help you, Bella?" the secretary asked when I walked in

"I need to make a call" I said

"OK" she said motioning with her hand to go ahead, I went to the phone and dialed

"Hello" he said, that was the last thing I heard before the door blew up and having me fly to the wall I was covered in blood,

both mine and the Secretary I was slowly getting up when I heard ticking I started crawling towards the window but right when i opened it,

I was thrown out of it by the second explosion I slammed into a car threw glass shattered under the impact making me fall into the car getting blood all over the car seats this time all mines,

I was in so much pain I couldn't hold in the scream of agony that came out what's going on this isn't normal who would go after forks high

"Bella!" I heard Jacob scream before i drifted to the scariest thing ever, never ending darkness, oh so i thought, I woke up in a hospital bed with Jake, the pack ,my mom and my dad looking over me

"W..w...what happened?" I managed to get out it sounded like I swallowed nails

"Forks was bombed and you went to crawl out the window before the second bomb exploded but you were to late so you flew out the window landing on a car shattered the windows and fell in it" Jake said holding my hand , I'm Isabella Swan I live in Forks, I used to have a boyfriend,

Edward Cullen , he is a vampire, but 2 months ago he left, Jake is my best friend and also a werewolf, I know what your thinking, it can't be true but it is,

"How long have I been here" I asked looking at the ceiling

"3 months" Quill answered, a really nice guy, also a werewolf,

"What about school! "I all but screeched

"Well the school shut down it was destroyed, know they are using it for all the causality s" My dad said looking away

"Who died?" i asked scared to hear the answer

"Jessica, Lauren, Tyler and all of the teachers, uh most of the school" he said

"Angela?" I asked

"Was already on her way out of the parking lot" he answered

"Eric and Mike?"

"Shoving each other's heads in the snow 25 feet away" he said grabbing my hand as i closed my eyes and took a deep breath

"When was the funeral?" I asked

"They all agreed to wait till you get out of the hospital"

"And when is that"

"Today"

"What time?"

"When you want"

"Right know" I said getting up and getting out of bed holding Jake's' shoulders for support.

They all left so i can get changed, slipped into a black tank top and light black skinny jeans and black converse and brushed my hair and walked into the hallway seeing Jake waiting for me.

we walked in silence and drove to forks. He dropped me off at Angela's and i broke down crying when she opened the door and hugged me.

The funeral was long for all the people died , at the end I walked over to the spot to where the first bomb was thrown and cried,

Mike, Eric and Angela came, we stood in a circle around the spot of pure black, I grabbed Angela's and mikes hands mike grabbed Eric's and Eric grabbed Angela's.

"God, take the souls of the people lost on that deadly day, and hold them with care for they were taken away out of force, and help the ones that survived as we will live with this for the rest of our lives" mike said

"Amen" we all said in harmony and had a group hug, we all agreed to meet at mikes dads store at 12:00 tomorrow. I went home and went to bed but little did I know I got a visit from Edward that night.

* * *

><p>REVIEW ! :)<p> 


	2. Past Ghosts

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! :(**

* * *

><p><strong>**Chapter Two- Past Ghosts** <strong>

I woke up to the light coming from my window and groaned,

Then I sat up and realized someone was sitting on my bed.

"Hey Bells!" Jake said smiling

"Hey, sorry I've got plans already" I said getting out of bed

"Oh, ok when you leaving?" He asked

"11:30" I said turning my head toward the window

"Well you better hurry, it's already 11:12" He said

"What how can I sleep in so much!" I ran to the dresser and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a pink tank top and running to the bathroom and turned on the shower

"You want me to make you something to eat?" I heard Jake ask from the other side of the door

"Yes, please!" I said jumping into the shower and washed up.

I jumped out and got into my clothes and brushed my teeth and combed my hair and blow dried it. I threw my clothes in a pile in my room and put on my pink flip flop and ran downstairs to the smell of pancakes.

I sat down as a plate landed in front of me of two big pancakes and a glass of orange juice. Ate all of it and chugged the juice.

"Wow that was good Jake!" I said putting the dishes in the sink and let the water run on them. He put the pan and spatula in the sink and looked at me.

"Don't sound so surprise" he said then sniffed me and got a weird look and then kept sniffing and then went upstairs and stood their sniffing and went in my room

"What are you doing Jake?"

"How do I just realize this now?" he asked himself, he sounded angry

"What?" I asked

"There was a vamp in your room!" he said and with that he ran to my window and jumped out phasing on the way down.

I turned around and went down stairs and went to the truck and left to Mikes dad's store

"Hey, Bella" Eric said hugging me as soon as I walked into the store

We sat in the store for hours talking about memories.

"And then Edward and Bella came up and were like 'do you mind if I take Bella home?'" Angela was telling us the day I found out that they were vampires.

For hours we screamed, cried, and laughed. But this one I was not laughing when it was time to go. It was already dark and I hopped into my car and went home, I walked in with the house dark when I went to turn the lights on a voice came out.

"Don't" is all he said before grabbing me and hugging me

"No!" I said pushing him away

"No! You're not going to hurt me again!" I screamed and opened the front door and waited for him to leave but instead he grabbed me and kissed me his cold hard lips against my soft warm ones. It felt real natural again but then I remembered how he left, he didn't want me, he never planned on staying with me.

I pushed him away and slapped him in the face, it hurt, it REALLY hurt and I hissed and ran to the kitchen bumping into the chair in the darkness on my way in and turned on the sink and let the cold water run on it, his cold hands grabbed them and held them. The coldness was soothing so I didn't pull away but I soon will.

* * *

><p><strong>Review !<strong>


End file.
